


The Art of Letting Go

by Matterofhope



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drabble, Hal Emmerich - Freeform, It’s a bit emotional because it’s me we’re talking about, M/M, Nothing too explicit, emotional handjob, handjob, its short and hopefully sweet, old snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Matterofhope
Summary: “I still love you, you know-” Hal tells David. “I never stopped.”
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The Art of Letting Go

“I still love you, you know-” Maybe this wasn’t the best time for Hal to mention this, but he does it anyway. “I never stopped.” 

Hal watches Dave’s expression as he moves a hand over his erection. He always loved teasing him, watching Dave come undone, and squirm under his touch. 

Hal leans down as he strokes Dave’s cock again. “I’m not sure if _you_ ever stopped loving me, but...“ 

“Never.” Dave manages to say, despite the stimulation. Hal can see him bite his lip to stifle a moan. 

“Then why, why push me away?” Maybe It's selfish for Hal to ask. 

Dave’s hand finds it’s way over Hals. He gently moves Hal’s hand off of his own cock. 

“I figured it would make things easier... for the both of us.” Dave responds, fingers now traveling up the back of Hal’s hand, his wrist, then his forearm; feeling the soft skin under the tips of his fingers.

“....Bullshit.” Hal decides. He shivers at Dave lightly tracing fingers up and down his arm, such a simple gesture that he remembers Dave used to do so often. 

“This- it doesn’t bother you?” Dave glances up at Hal. 

He doesn’t need Dave to gesture or say anything further to know what he’s alluding to. Hal knows it’s the wrinkles, his face in itself being aged. Every part of his body having lost its youth.

Hal remembers a time when his skin was youthful, but it’s not that he prefers him young. He loves Dave no matter what - it’s a cheesy thought - but it’s the truth. He’s dedicated to this man, he always has been. He’s had a raw admiration for him since day one. Maybe a part of that wavered as they got to know each other better (and as they became equals) but it never stopped. 

“No,” Hal shakes his head slightly. “I wouldn’t be here if it did.” 

“This isn’t out of pity?” Dave asks. 

_Of course it isn’t._

“You don’t know how much I wanted to touch your skin again - to be this close. We...We haven’t in so long, I missed you like this.” Hal hears his own voice almost sounding like he’s begging. 

He glances down at Dave’s bare chest. Everything is out in the open for Hal to scan his eyes over. Dave can do the same to Hal’s nude form. 

“I’m here _now_ , right?” Dave moves his hand to touch the side of Hal’s face. 

He meets Dave’s eyes, remembering how they were when they first met. They resembled more of a green back then. They felt like a breath of fresh air when Hal had been cooped up in the blue-tinted office back at Moses. 

They both had grown since then, but through it all, they stuck together. Not only out of a sense of duty (for philanthropy) but because they _needed_ one another. They clicked with an ease that either of them understood. 

As he studies Dave’s features, every slight twitch of his lips, and small movements of his eyes. Hal has a thought. It’s one that he’s known for a while now, but he has yet to come to terms with the grueling truth. 

_This can’t last forever._

Hal can’t have this intimacy with Dave for much longer. Soon Dave’s lifespan will end, he will meet his mortality. As every man does one day or another. 

Maybe there were too many things left unsaid. Too many nights they could have been doing this. Touching each other, slowly fucking, laying in each other’s arms; with nowhere to be. That’s until Liquid started his plans. Then Campbell showed up, asking Snake to put his abilities to use once more. 

Yet, Hal doesn’t regret a not-one-single thing in the past nine years. He hopes Dave doesn’t regret anything either. 

But by the _way_ Dave is looking at him, running fingers through Hal’s hair so gently. Then having opened himself to Hal again- 

He has a feeling Dave wouldn’t change a thing. 

“Right,” Hal responds, “I have you _now_.” He leans down to leave a kiss on Dave’s lips, basking in the feeling while he still can.


End file.
